Desejos Reprimidos
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Ele sabia quem lhe telefonava, e porque. Sabiam que o que faziam era errado, mas como parar se era quando estavam juntos que sentiam-se mais felizes ? O que importava o que o mundo dissesse sobre eles ? Que importância, por Merlin, tinham os outros se, olhando-a nos olhos, ele sentia-se o homem mais feliz do mundo ? E daí que ambos tinham companheiros ? Só ela importava. - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Todos os direitos reservados para a minha escritora favorita: J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros. & Salamandra. A história é da minha imaginação muito triste e distorcida. Esta história foi feita por puro prazer, sem qualquer propósito especial. Harry Potter e seus personagens não me pertencem (lamentavelmente), eu apenas brinco um pouco com eles.

Divirtam-se com a história como eu me diverti ao escrevê-la...

* * *

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "Deseos Reprimidos", de LunaHHr. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **DESEJOS REPRIMIDOS**

O telefone tocou.

Ele levantou o olhar para ver aquele aparelho trouxa que o tinham obrigado a adquirir. A princípio, para temas mais inocentes, para assuntos relacionados com o trabalho e a urgências familiares. Agora... agora era diferente.

Ele sabia quem estava telefonando-o.

O telefone tocou outra vez. Insistente.

Sentiu o antebraço pesar e um formigamento na mão.

Culpa. E vontade de pegar de uma vez por todas aquele maldito aparelho.

A culpa invadia o seu corpo.

Ele tentou ignorar os toques ensurdecedores. Parecia que eles tornavam-se cada vez mais altos e longos, mais insistentes, mais urgentes.

Ele não conseguiu mais evitar.

\- Chefe dos Aurores, em que posso lhe ajudar ? - disse ele, com voz firme e automática, fingindo estar ocupado com outros assuntos.

\- Venha me ver.

Ele sentou o seu corpo paralisar-se. Milhares de imagens explodiram na sua cabeça ao escutar aquelas simples palavras. Se _ela_ queria que ele a visitasse, ele sabia exatamente o que eles fariam. Tudo tinha começado por acidente. Um dia em que nenhum dos seus companheiros estava lá para eles. Ela estava muito solitária e ele, como sempre, tinha pedido ajuda a ela para conselhos referentes ao trabalho. Porque _ela_ era brilhante, sempre fora.

\- Eu não sei se posso - disse ele, quase num sussurro, fechando os olhos enquanto repreendia-se por parecer tão fraco - Há muita papelada por aqui, e...

\- É para isso que você tem uma secretária - ela recriminou-o, irritada, e Harry não pôde deixar de imaginá-la fazendo uma careta de aborrecimento.

Ele sorriu. Sabia que iria desde o primeiro toque do telefone que tinha escutado. No entanto, ele não disse nada por alguns segundos.

\- Eu preciso de você.

"Por Merlin", pensou Harry.

Será que ela queria fazê-lo enlouquecer ? Ou melhor, ela tinha _enlouquecido ?_

Os encontros estavam tornando-se cada vez mais freqüentes, mais desesperados, mais ansiosos. A cada vez eles ficavam menos cuidadosos.

Ele ficava com a mente no quarto _dela_ durante a maior parte do dia. Estava deixando-o doente, tornando-o viciado. Algum dia eles iriam conseguir parar com aquela loucura ? O fato é que, naqueles momentos de felicidade, nada mais passava pelas mentes de ambos, só os planos, as estratégias e as justificativas que eles inventavam para verem-se às escondidas, sem que ninguém suspeitasse.

Mas, realmente, quem suspeitaria deles ? Dele ? Dela ?! A simples idéia de se sugerir aquilo era absurda, inverossímil... estúpida !

Ele fechou os olhos, apertando-os com força, e do mesmo modo com o telefone trouxa.

O que os seus filhos pensariam, se descobrissem ? Não queriam ver os seus rostos de decepção, os seus companheiros ! Todo o mundo mágico entraria em colapso !

Embora, segundo ela, isso nunca tivesse que acontecer. O que eles faziam não estava errado se ninguém descobrisse, era uma questão de perspectiva.

Que mente retorcida e brilhante !

Ela parecia tão Slytherin quando dizia tudo isso. Tão sensuais os modos que tinha para convencê-lo.

Do que você está falando ?, uma vozinha repreendeu-o na sua cabeça. Foi você que a empurrou de cabeça neta encrenca, em primeiro lugar. Foi você com o seu estúpido: _"Nós nunca nos beijamos, eh ?!O que é um beijo entre melhores amigos ? Nós nem sequer nos sentimos atraídos"_ , continuava a dizer-lhe aquela vozinha sarcástica na sua cabeça.

Sim, ele começou tudo.

Algo que começou como um beijo curioso, um beijo para experimentar e, depois, sentirem-se mal, porque eles eram quase como irmãos.

O problema foi que eles não se sentiram desse modo. Descobriram sensações que nunca imaginaram que poderiam ter, tinham fome de mais, e não puderam parar até que o fizeram.

Eles fizeram amor na sala da casa dela. E depois no seu escritório, e no dela. Em qualquer lugar onde estivessem livres e sem olhares curiosos. Estar com ela foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu na sua vida. Ele nunca imaginou que poderia sentir-se tão másculo, tão desejado, tão poderoso e amado. De algum modo, descobriram que eram a rota de fuga de todas as coisas ruins que lhes aconteciam. Estar juntos era uma trégua que ambos precisavam com urgência.

Era como ir um dia inteiro ao s _pa,_ tomar uma xícara de chá ou de café. Era como fumar um bom charuto ou o melhor vinho tinto. A sensação que recaía sobre os seus corpos era indescritível. Harry sabia perfeitamente que aquilo lhe traria problemas, sabia das conseqüências, e a melhor, ou talvez a pior parte da situação, era que ele não se importava. Muito menos em situações como a que ele encontrava-se naquele momento. Ginny fora do país sendo correspondente de alguns jogos importantes, James muito ocupado em Hogwarts, Albus aprontando das suas com Scorpius, e Lily tentando seguir o passo dos seus irmãos. Ele estava tão só. Todavia, as coisas não melhoravam quando ele via-a diariamente no trabalho, almoçavam juntos, tinham as mesmas reuniões importantes e quase os mesmos problemas em casa.

A quem ele estava enganando ? Afora os seus filhos, a única pessoa que lhe dava paz, prazer e felicidade era _ela_. Por que ele estava pensando tanto ?

Ele levantou-se do seu lugar e, com um movimento da sua varinha, todos os papéis foram colocados em uma pasta e guardados na sua prateleira.

\- Eu realmente estou com muitos assuntos pendentes - disse ele com uma voz calma, percebendo que todas as suas coisas estavam no lugar, algo que tinha copiado _dela_ \- Não acho que eu vá poder ir - mentiu, já que estava morrendo de vontade de que ela insistisse um pouco mais. Ele adorava quando ela fazia isso.

\- Eu posso ir te ajudar - disse ela, suspirando - Afinal, meu trabalho depende de você fazer bem ou mal o seu trabalho.

Harry riu com isso.

\- Eu faço o meu trabalho de forma eficaz, quase perfeita, senhorita - ele fingiu aborrecimento - E é mentira que os meus resultados de trabalho afetem-na em alguma coisa, porque...

\- Ron não está em casa, Harry Potter.

Ele emudeceu

\- E eu acho que ele nunca vai voltar.

Antes que ele pudesse pensar em responder alguma coisa, ela desligou.

* * *

Ele aparatou na sala dela, a qual estava às escuras e vazia. Ele não a via em lugar algum, então decidiu ir até o lugar favorito dela: a biblioteca. Sem saber muito bem porque, caminhou furtivamente, como se temesse que alguém o descobrisse. Escorregou com cuidado pela porta que dividia o corredor do estúdio com extrema agilidade.

Ele viu-a de costas, com o olhar voltado para a lareira, sentada na sua grande escrivaninha.

\- Pensei que você estivesse com muito trabalho - ele escutou-a dizer enquanto se virava para olhá-lo, e foi quando Harry percebeu que ela estava com uma bebida nas mãos. Whisky de Fogo ? Normalmente ela se contentava com um copo de vinho tinto. Nada de extravagante.

\- E você disse que ia me ajudar - ela reclamou sem realmente sentir - Ele aproximou-se dela a passos lentos, por alguma razão temia dar algum passo em falso e ela ficasse chateada. Era como ver um animalzinho machucado, frenético e assustado que, com qualquer movimento, pudesse saltar sobre ele para destruí-lo - E você também disse que precisava de mim. Aqui estou eu.

Hermione olhou para ele, reprimindo o desejo de pular nos seus braços e chorar até adormecer. Também queria lançar-se sobre ele para despi-lo, para que assim ele pudesse fazê-la esquecer tudo. Harry tinha aquele poder sobrenatural de fazê-la perdera cabeça, de fazê-la esquecer o seu nome, seus problemas e a pessoa que ela era. Fazia-a perder a razão com as suas carícias, seus beijos, seus olhos...

\- Por que nós nunca nos beijamos antes ? - perguntou ela repetidas vezes, piscando para afugentar as lágrimas.

Harry não sabia muito bem como responder a isso. Aproximou-se tanto até ficar a um palmo dela, segurou-a pela cintura com uma das mãos e, com a outra, tomou-lhe o copo, para deixá-lo na escrivaninha.

\- Você teria me socado.

Ele viu-a rir suavemente enquanto ele, com a mão livre, enxugava aquela lágrima que caía livremente pela bochecha dela, deixou a mão ali para acariciar-lhe a bochecha com o polegar.

\- E depois eu teria te beijado novamente.

Foi a vez de Harry rir.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Ela, sem olhar para nenhum lugar em particular. Ele, olhando para ela de modo distinto, detalhado, quase obsessivo. Desde quando Hermione tinha se tornado tão linda ? Mesmo após ter dois filhos adoráveis, ela continuava a ter um corpo esbelto, e quase não eram vistas as rugas que a maioria das mulheres da sua idade já tinham. A esposa dele, Ginny, também era belíssima, sim, mas olhar para Hermione fazia-o se perguntar se ela era real. E os seus olhos, por Merlin, seus olhos. Aqueles olhos que pareciam sem vida naquele momento, aqueles olhos que debatiam-se entre mil questões e que estavam sem a alegria que ele estava acostumado a ver, a luxúria que davam-lhe muitas vezes ou a fúria, quando se envolviam em brigas.

\- Não temos que falar sobre a última coisa que você me disse antes de desligar, embora eu prefira que nós façamos isso - ele sussurrou, beijando-lhe uma das mãos.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele.

\- Eu tenho tanta inveja de Ginny.

O estômago dele se contraiu.

\- Hermione, nós já falamos sobre isso antes, e...

\- Você não vai deixá-la, eu sei, eu jamais lhe pediria algo assim... quer dizer, o que Rose iria pensar de mim ? Ela jamais me perdoaria.

Harry olhou para ela com tristeza. Não era isso. Ele já estava considerando a idéia de divorciar-se de Ginny. Não via sentido no seu casamento. Eles nunca se viam, nunca faziam sexo e quase sempre brigavam. A única coisa com a qual concordavam era quanto ao cuidado e a educação que deveriam dar aos seus filhos.

\- É muitíssimo mais complicado do que isso, Hermione. Nossos filhos teriam que entender e aceitar isso com o tempo.

Hermione estreitou os olhos.

\- O que você está dizendo ?

\- Nossos filhos não vão estar conosco para sempre. E Rose, principalmente, deveria entender você, por causa do relacionamento que ela tem com Scorpius Malfoy. Se me lembro bem, você foi a primeira e única pessoa a aceitar o relacionamento desde o início. Ela tem que entender que no amor não se manda, é... simplesmente acontece.

Hermione olhava-o aturdida. Maravilhada. Então ele a amava ? As suas lágrimas e o seu rompimento com Ron não foram em vão ? Não, é claro que não; independente de Harry querê-la ou não como companheira, ela já estava mais do que decidida a deixá-lo. Seu casamento tinha sido fantástico a princípio, tudo caminhava perfeitamente. A princípio, tiveram um ou outro problema, já que Ron não queria ter filhos tão cedo, mas tudo mudou quando ela ficou grávida de Rose de repente, e Ron ficou mais do que feliz com a notícia, e novamente o seu casamento voltou a entrar nos eixos. Mas então, com as crianças quase sempre longe de casa, ela sempre no Ministério e ele viajando devido a assuntos das Gemialidades Weasley, tudo começou a se distorcer, e a lacuna entre eles estava cada vez maior. Ele tinha mais tempo livre do que ela, e sempre reclamava por ela não estar em casa, que ele também precisava de atenção, precisava vê-la e fazer amor com ela. E ela, ao invés de sentir-se comovida com aquela declaração, foi a gota d'água que fez o copo transbordar. Ela percebeu que não se sentia do mesmo modo, percebeu que não se importava tanto se ele a visse ou não, se a desejasse ou não. E tudo piorou quando Harry teve aquela idéia deles se beijarem. Ela sentiu-se novamente como uma adolescente, sentiu coisas com o seu melhor amigo que nunca tinha imaginado com Ron. Logo ela viu-se procurando por ele, inventando desculpas e querendo estar com ele a qualquer hora, e não apenas para fazer sexo.

Harry a entendia. Ele sempre soube entendê-la, escutá-la e amá-la.

Ela percebeu isso quando Ron pediu-lhe naquela noite para irem à praia de férias, brincando que ambos precisavam de um pouco de cor. Hermione tinha sorrido com a idéia por inércia, e, como sempre, sua cabeça começou a trabalhar a mil por segundo, como toda vez que lhe perguntavam alguma coisa. Seus prós e contras.

Deixar o trabalho nas mãos de quem ? Deixar Sally, a sua secretária, com toda a papelada ? E Harry ? O que Harry diria ? Não vê-lo durante quase duas semanas ? Como ela poderia resistir a isso ? Ela o via quase todos os dias, e em quase todos esses mesmos dias, ela recebia a sua porção de beijos e abraços por pura cortesia. Como iria sobreviver duas semanas sem ele ? Se aquele dia, que era o do seu descanso, estava tornando-se eterno porque ela não o tinha visto... ela não queria imaginar duas semanas.

E ele soube. Soube que ela estava apaixonada pelo seu melhor amigo, seu cunhado, quando ela disse a Ron que não podia se dar ao luxo de faltar ao trabalho por mais de dois dias. Ele sabia que Harry poderia encobri-la sem problemas, mas o fato é que ela preferia estar com ele, trabalhando mais de doze horas, a estar em qualquer praia com Ron. Claro, Ron ficou furioso e começou a gritar-lhe um monte de insultos, ele estava fora de si e ela o entendia, mas nem mesmo vê-lo assim fez com que ela se arrependesse da sua decisão. Ela não queria se separar de Harry.

Hermione segurou o rosto do moreno e uniu os seus lábios aos sorriu quando sentiu-o responder-lhe com tanto desejo, sentiu as mãos dele nos seus quadris e pegou a sua pélvis ao centro. Sabia que, se não parasse de beijá-lo, fariam amor ali mesmo. E não havia nada que a impedisse.

Harry começou a desabotoar-lhe a blusa, e ela fazia o mesmo, de modo mais desajeitado que ele. Ele beijou-lhe o pescoço e aspirou, feliz, aquele aroma de baunilha que desprendia-se dela. Sentiu-a tremer e gemer quando ele mordeu um daqueles pontos sensíveis que ele tinha descoberto anteriormente.

\- Acho que não é necessário dizer porque eu não impedi Ron quando ele saiu hoje e praticamente me gritou que queria o divórcio - dizia ela, entre os beijos fugazes de Harry.

\- Você sabe que ele não estava falando sério, ele vai se arrepender - disse ele, enquanto levantava-lhe a saia até os quadris e começava a depositar beijos molhados em suas pernas. Ele sabia de cor que Hermione estava arqueando a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos, deixando-se levar.

\- Eu não acredito - ela ofegou - Você tinha que ver como ele gritava comigo, e...

Harry parou e, ajoelhado, olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

\- Ele tentou fazer alguma coisa com você ?

Ela negou com a cabeça.

\- Você sabe que ele não seria capaz, Harry - ela tranqüilizou-o e ele continuou beijando-a - Mas eu não quero mais enganar ninguém, não quero me sentir mal depois de estar com você. Quero ser livre.

\- Você sempre foi livre.

Ele a ouviu rir.

\- Você tem razão, o que eu quero é ser solteira, mesmo que eu não tenha mais idade para isso, e essas coisas estúpidas que as pessoas dizem.

Harry parou outra vez e, sem avisar, pôs de lado a sua roupa íntima, viu-a dar um pequeno pulo de surpresa e depois, depois, ali estava aquele olhar que tanto o deixava louco e quase o fazia rosnar de simples prazer. Com mais desespero do que imaginou, pôs um dedo dentro dela e escutou-a gemer, fechar os olhos e cravar pouco a pouco as unhas dela nas suas costas nuas. Ela ainda estava com o sutiã, o que o fez franzir o cenho e quase arrancá-lo com os dentes. Ele a queria, toda, inteirinha. Queria vê-la bem, queria senti-la e saboreá-la. Ela era sua. Não de Ron. Não de ninguém além dele. Ela lhe pertencia, como ele pertencia a ela. Sempre fora assim, o resto era puro lixo. Levou a boca a um dos seios dela e finalmente saboreou-os com uma lentidão insana. Ele escutou-a soltar alguns gemidos e contrair-se sob ele. Por Merlin, ele precisava dela agora.

\- Quero que você seja livre comigo - ele murmurou-lhe ao ouvido, enviando sensações elétricas por todo o corpo dela - Quero que você esteja sempre comigo. A quem nós queremos enganar, Hermione ? Nós nos pertencemos - disse ele, tendo pouca misericórdia com, agora, os dois dedos no seu centro - Por acaso ele faz você se sentir assim ? Ele faz você querer gritar como eu faço ?

Hermione estava se contraindo de prazer, às vezes fechando os olhos e depois olhando-o diretamente nos olhos, enquanto pressionava os lábios para não gritar fortemente.

\- Não se segure, amor, mas, por favor, diga-me que eu não fui o único a cair neste jogo idiota. Diga-me que você me ama - ele pegou o seu membro e o pôs na entrada dela. Ela estava pronta para ele - Diga-me que você me ama - ele disse outra vez, roçou-a algumas vezes, tentando-a, fazendo-a se contorcer - , e não como um simples irmão.

E se enterrou nela.

Ela beijou-o ferozmente, enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo, um ritmo que eles já tinham aperfeiçoado com a prática. Ambos sabiam como gostavam, e a quanto. Sabiam que, a princípio, eles gostavam rápido, acelerado, depois a velocidade ia diminuindo repentinamente, tornando-o tão lento que doía-lhes de prazer, e os últimos instantes... eram os seus favoritos. Por isso, quando os dois estavam prestes a chegar ao topo, juntos, suados e sem fôlego, Hermione quase gritou para ele:

\- Eu nunca mais vou reprimir nenhum dos meus desejos.

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, pela temática, essa era uma fic da qual eu tinha tudo para não gostar. Mas, por algum motivo que não sei explicar, eu acabei gostando dela. Só espero que quem gosta dos ships Harry/Ginny e/ou Ron/Hermione não esteja me mandando _Avada Kedavras_ por conta disso.

Mas, de qualquer modo, aí está mais uma tradução minha, mais uma do fandom de Harry Potter, e (se eu não estou enganado) a quarta Harry/Hermione. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela...

E, se gostarem... reviews, pode ser ?


End file.
